Critical Addiction
by Craig and those guys
Summary: I remember those days so clearly, the request, the goodbye, the reuniting. But it wasn't enough. Not even when I would sneak away from home for weeks to see him, watch and study him. It just wasn't enough. It was never enough. Kyle wasn't an obsession, he was my unhealthy addiction. Pairings - one sided!kipxkyle DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Summary - I remember those days so clearly, the request, the goodbye, the reuniting. But it wasn't enough. Not even when I would sneak away from home for weeks to see him, watch and study him. It just wasn't enough. It was never enough. Kyle wasn't an obsession, he was my unhealthy addiction.

Pairings - one sided!kipxkyle

Rated k+

Wanted to point out I know Kip is in south park elementary or primary, I know he's a third grader, or a year 3, I also know that he isn't probably this creepy. It just works ok!

**Warnings include; Graphic language, Stalking, Self Harm, Disorders, Rape and Gore.**

Enjoy!

* * *

He was in his twelfth year when something so beautiful was thrusted before him. A friend. To Kip it didn't matter that it was online and this kid was two years younger. To him, this was a gift from God. Which he embraced with open loving arms.

He studied his _friend_, dedicating hours to study him, to love him. He drew and wrote about him, soaked up the information about him, noted his status'. Watched this boys life grow on a computer screen.

He began to love God's Gift. Loved it with every fibre of his heart. But Kip must've loved this boy too much for he received a message; and it all went down the drain from there.

His parents sent him to a physiatrist. He started to take medication. He would drink heavily and scrape at his own skin to take his mind of that beautiful present.

His First Love and First Friend. His name Kyle Broflovski

* * *

How I envied them, how I wanted to be them, just to be close to him, just to have granted the same looks as they received, his eyes would shine, eyebrows raised and pouting. He looks so beautiful. So flawless. How I crave him, how I need him.

I gingerly bring up my camera, scared the afternoons sun will reflect off my lense, I'm not scared Kyle would see it (he's clueless as are his friends), but to ruin his picture.

He's playing basketball with his friends, drenched in sweat as the rare sun of south park shines down, his highlights glowing with perfection as he dribbles the ball around his four best friends. He doesn't need those bastards though, he only needs me!

I watch him pass the ball to Stan his _Super Best Friend_. I know he'll hurt my Kyle and if he does I won't even think twice as I pull the trigger on his ugly colourless hair. The same applies for the two other idiots, Kenny and Eric. I'd watch them squirm beneath me as blood trickles down their faces as their lips quiver in fear.

BANG _BANG_ **BANG.**

Dead, on the floor, Kyle and Leopold cowering over them with petrified faces. I'd stride out of the bushes and advance on them, watching them try and hold themselves together, I would take the blonde by the neck and tell him to tell everyone and steal kyle away from the afternoon heat.

I take some pictures, letting my thoughts fade, I watch as he sits down and begins to talk with his _friends_. After what seems like a never ending period of flinching every time my camera sounds I look down to look through my findings. I can almost see the wings that break from his back and the halo that shines brightly like the sun. He is an angel, My Angel.

All of them are perfect, like Kyle. Wait.. No! Nothing is as beautiful as Kyle.

I begin to watch him pack up and I can't help but sneak a picture of him bending over. I need him, want him, love him, cherish him.

I won't be able to print out my pictures until I return home. So as I make my way towards the hotel I'm staying at I change my sim of the camera just to make sure I don't run out of footage. Once I've done this I fiddle with the buds of my Ipod, I listen to Kyles favourite band, the Raging Pussies.

Kyles got the best taste in music.


	2. Chapter 2

chap2.

As the years stumbled blissfully by, my want for Kyle grew, puberty had taken its toll and his cute fairy like figure was replaced by small yet prominent muscles, his features had sharpened leaving him with toned cheek bones, his dimples were more vivid as is his height.

Unlike Kenny and Stan who shot up around 12, 13. Kyle and that fat kid always tried to beat each other in height contests. The fat one started to grow a little around 14 buts he's only really a couple of centimetres taller.

Kyle is still as pale as ever, South Park offering little heat made it hard for anyone to tan.

Now 16 Kyle goes down to Denvers zoo every other weekend to volunteer with helping the staff. He wants to be a zoologist so he made sure that his commitment was prominent from an early age.

The owners of the Zoo noticed this as gave him a job of training and performing with animals. He's the youngest person ever to do such a thing and had a short news story dedicated about it.

I've been to a most all of his shows, you can see and feel the connection between Kyle and the animal he's performing with.

Because of his natural connection, Kyle trains Elephants, Birds and Sealions. They all seem to love him; maybe because of the extra treat they earn.

My photos of Kyle through his years are wonderful. Although they're a few I detest but I keep for safekeeping for f_uture blackmail and experiments._

The only one I truly hate with every atom of my body is the one of stan giving his_ super best friend_ a kiss on the cheek.

I guess it was a friendly thing but Kyle went red. Beetroot red. But that's not only why I hate this particular picture.

Later that night after celebrating Kyle's job and all getting extremely drunk, I overhead Kyle and Stan's conversation which I managed to catch the end off for blackmail.

"Dude?" I recall Kyle asking, "Why did you kiss me?"

Stan just shrugged and mumbled out a response "what" Kyle ask in return only to have stan mumble at his again.

"Dude, speak English!" A frustrated Kyle fumed.

"Because I like you!" Stan nearly yelled.

"I like you too" was **my** Kyles reply, and he slowly leaned in a kissed the other, Stan lead Kyle inside and I remember crying that night.

I didn't visit Kyle the next week and, the next time I saw him was in the zoo where he was performing with Asian elephants.

Thankfully they never spoke about it or got together.

* * *

I have recently moved out and have a job that will not just pay for me but for my baby.

I'll give him the life he needs and I'll love him so much that he'll love me back and we'll be together for eternity. Away from that Stan that is like Kyle's shadow and that Kenny who gives Kyle these hungry eyes, and that fat kid that torments him.

I've bought a house with no one around it, I told the landowners it was because I loved peace and quiet and I cannot concentrate with car engines humming in the distance, they numbly agreed and didn't ask me anything after that.

I bought this house for Kyle. For us!

I have created a huge cellar, only looking like a small wine cellar to the normal eye, pass the wine there is a stone wall that's parts slightly for my access. Beyond the wall is corridors that stretch to rooms with air, electricity and running water.

I have made tubes for running water, also I have created everything by hand for what I need for kyle. But I brought basic things, like a bed and wardrobes abandoning my old ones down the stairs incase someone ever looks at me like a suspect.

Hes already mine, I can feel his warmth radiating from his skin, I can see his Hollywood smile when I close my eyes and his emerald green eyes in the forests and woods.

It's only time before I make him mine.

* * *

WOW; Writers block sucks, especially when you have loads of other story ideas, just not for the one you're are actually writing *Sighs* Its short, easy.

"twelfth year" means he has been alive for 12 years, meaning hes 11.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch him wither below me on the floor, wet patches emerging from his blindfold. I can only guess that they're tears. I nudge him with my foot and he lets a painful moan. He looks so beautiful right now, the way his arms bend behind his back, the way the rope wraps around his elbows and wrists, causing his chest to bend forward in such a gorgeous way, I can see his ribs and hipbones.

He trembles below me, moaning softly in discomfort. A trail of saliva falls onto his chest, running down his milky silk skin, he throws his head back, and I notice his toes turning red. He's sitting on his knees, not that he has much choice. Tied Ankle-to-Thigh, Ankle-to-Thigh.

"C'mon love, I told you to move" Flinches slightly at my voice and it takes every ounce of my being not to cry. He gives a quiet moan trying to talk through his gag, although all this does is increase the amount of saliva dripping down his chin.

I run a hand over his shoulders only to have him pull away from my touch, I sigh loudly and push him forward, watching the large black dildo pop out of his bum and bounce at the loss of skin.

Kyle lands with a thump on his face, crying out and shuffling on the floor. I harshly pull his legs part, therefore his gorgeous perky rse sticks out in the air, the suctioned didlo is plucted from the floor and roughly ramped into Kyle's arse. He cries out, his purple little hands balling, toes curling into themselves. He chokes on the ball in his mouth as he faces slides across the concrete.

I watch tears of blood trickle down his knees and pool on the floor. I ignore it and carry on thrusting the toy in and out of Kyle. He's making incoherent noises. And I can feel my trousers growing hard, with my free hand I slowly free myself of the problem brewing. I harshly slide my hand along his cheek, collecting as much spit as I can muster before wiping it on my shaft - I keep pushing the toys in and out of Kyle - Now I'm pumping myself, studying kyle, watching Kyle, listening to him and breathing him in.

Before I know it my seed is covering his thighs and arse, my sperm on his body fits so perfectly that I can feel myself grow hard once again. This time I turn my full attention to my baby. m.

I don't see this as rape, it isn't. This is showing love. I love him, I am showing him my love.

* * *

It happened about three months ago, he got stupid and I managed to swoop in. The first few weeks was beating him into submission. There on out it was just being able to touch and love him however I wanted and however it suited me.

I finally could touch him and speak to him, I could finally hear him speak to me and I could only watch in awe as eyes would look up at me with so much obedience. I began training him like an animal, not that he got any say. I'd leave these big ugly marks upon his skin and I would almost brand him with my lashes.

Soon he did as I asked without question and although he was the same Kyle I had beaten things out of him like his resistance, his fire and the light in his eyes. Once beautiful jade green, now this dull forest green that looks so dead and dull and I miss them. But I had to make sacrifices. We all do.

Sometimes I look at his story on the internet, or I visit South Park. I've had people spill the story to me over a bartop, I've heard it spill from one mouth to another. I've read nearly every story. They don't have any leads, nothing. Which is fantastic because I had to make sure I didn't leave anything.

Only this necklace that was Kyles; Half a heart with the words SB inside. I believe the other half belongs to Stan and inside the words are FF. I don't know. I just know that its gone and Kyle can't wither over it because its gone, much like everything. But its fine because he has me.

He doesn't even fight anymore. He just looks at me and does as I've asked, head bowed from shame. Sometimes I love this side to Kyle, Others I just want to watch him try to fight against me.

He has only done it once and I drowned him. Well I just played with water. Firstly I tied him, then I placed a cloth over his mouth and nose and began to pour water over said cloth, to give him this feeling of being drowned. I believe the term for it is called _waterboarding._

I then tied balloons to his nipples and let the plank he was laying on drop, he landed with a slash into this tank. The only thing holding him up was the balloons. Slowly I popped each balloon, after I made him somersault and pushing down under the water only for him to reappear. Terrified.

And when he came out of the water I believe he left the last shreds of his resistance in. Letting it dissolve into the cold water.

**yooooooo. I hated this chapter and I think I imayi just discontinue this because its terrible, sorry - tell me if I should continue or not - bye.**


End file.
